Performing High
by Wisegirl4eva
Summary: Previously known as 'Live Life'. Now it is rewritten with whole new plot and ideas, Maximum Martinez is an actress on a high school drama. There she meets Fang Ride, Nudge Rose, Iggy Jones, Gazzy Knight, and Angel Knight. Fang's and Max's character are having a brewing romance and maybe just maybe themselves too? Story inspired 'To Live' by PinkCatHeaven FAX! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 2 Episode 1: New Girls

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was previously known as 'Live Life.' The plot and ideas are really different! This is the first chapter the rewritten one anyway. And thank you PinkCatHeaven for being so understanding and help me edit my first chapter also for approving it! :D**

**'Performing High'**

**Episode 1: New Girls**

**Fang Ride starring as Logan Blue**

**Maximum Martinez starring as Kimberly Night**

**Nudge Rose starring as Amelia Thorne **

**Angel Knight starring as Skylar White**

**Iggy Jones starring as Jeffrey Williams**

**Gazzy Knight starring as Nate Spade **

_**Kimberly's POV: **  
_

_Monday's are evil! _

_It's true for example if you have your adopted sister who is the same age as you threatening you to wake up with cold water. _

_Then she just has to search through your closet and make you feel like your a life size Barbie, just because I have "No sense of fashion". _

_Her words not mine. "Amelia" I shrieked at my adopted sister._

_"Yes Kim?" She asked with faux innocence. _

_I was seething, how could she pick _that_ for me?! _

_"What's this?" _

_"Why it's your outfit for our new school today, sister dearest." Amelia said still trying to keep up her innocent act. _

_"I am not wearing that to school!" I argued._

_Amelia had picked out a pink glittery tank top with a leather jacket and floral print leggings. _

_Did she not know me at all? I was fine with the leather jacket but not with the _pink glittery _tank top!_

_I crossed my arms, "No Amelia I am wearing what I want to!" _

_Amelia crossed her arms trying to mimic me. Key word: Trying_

_We are total opposites, Amelia is the girly girl and I'm the bad ass tomboy who could kick anyone's butt into next year._

_Amelia had mocha colored skin and long tight brown curls surrounding her face making her look gorgeous ._

_As for me, I wasn't pale but I wasn't tan either and I had long messy blonde curls making me look like I hadn't brushed my hair. _

_"You are wearing that outfit I picked for you! It's our first day at our new school, you need to make a first impression." Amelia pleaded._

_I shook my head, "I don't want people to think I'm a girly girl! That's you I am a tomboy. This conversation is over." _

_Amelia huffed. "Fine you can pick what you want to wear but let me do you hair." _

_I made a mistake looking at Amelia. She had Bambi eyes. _

_"Fine." Have you ever tried saying no to Bambi eyes? Amelia squealed happily._

_After Amelia finished straightening my hair we had to go to school._

_We both hopped into my car. "I can't believe we got into a performing arts school!" Amelia said._

_I shrugged, my parents made me go because Amelia was going. So when the school had me try out I just sang for them. _

_"And you have an amazing voice Kim! You should totally try out for musicals!" _

_I burst out laughing, "I sing like a dying cat!" _

_Amelia looked at me as if I grown three heads. "No you don't you sing great! How else did you get into our new school?"_

_I wondered about that too, I thought I sang like dying cats but whenever I sung to people there jaws dropped and thought I was amazing._

_"Maybe mom and dad bribed them?" _

_Amelia scoffed, "Why won't you admit it! You sing great." _

_"No I don't!" I protested. I think I heard Amelia mutter something like "Stubborn." _

_We got to the school and all I can say is 'wow'. _

_"Wow is right." I heard Amelia say, "Come on let's get our schedules!  
_

* * *

**Max's POV:**

I just finished filming the first episode with my new cast members on the show "Performing High"

You see this is going to be a new show in America soon. I've always wanted to be an actress so when I had a chance I took it, now I landed the part of Kimberly Night.

I should introduce myself, my name is Maximum Martinez daughter of Valencia Martinez and Jeb Batchelder and sisters with Ella Martinez.

I haven't seen my dad in 17 years, so far my dad and I are not on good terms.

I looked around the set I spotted my cast members there laughing and talking.

I approached them, "Hey guys."

They greeted me with "Heys" and "Hi!". And a nod from Fang.

After we found out we were working together, all of us just clicked.

Nudge who plays Amelia is just like her character. Apparently, the writers thought if we matched our character's personalities to ours it be interesting. I can't help agree, all our personalities are different.

Iggy who portrays Jeffrey Williams on "Performing High" is a funny guy and a pyro with a personality of a little boy. He has blonde-strawberry hair and he's 6'9.

Angel the youngest of all of us, is as devious as ever. She can have anyone wrapped around her finger. She has blonde curls that make a halo around her and big blue innocent eyes, she looks like an angel even though she's 22.

Gazzy, Angel's older brother, is Iggy's partner in crime now ever since they found out they both love bombs. Oh boy. He has blond hair like Angel and big blue mischievous eyes.

Fang who portrays Logan Blue wears black all the time even when he plays Logan! Like I said the writers thought it would be interesting if everyone in America sees us as us. He has black hair that falls over his eyes and midnight black eyes. He's the silent type of person.

And lastly but certainly not least, I have blonde messy curls and brown eyes nothing special.

We all made it on the show because of our voices and acting. I didn't think I get the part because I thought my voice was decent but when I mentioned that to Ella she just shook her head muttering something about me being delusional and dense.

Don't I have a great sister?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! :D This is the first chapter of 'Performing High' which was previously known as 'Live Life'. But I did rewrite it so here's the new and improved, edited one! :D I know this is a short chapter but this is kind of like an introduction chapter and I don't want to go any longer without your opinion on the rewritten story. Thank you for PinkCatHeaven for being so understanding, editing , and approving this first chapter like I said in the beginning! :D Thank you guys for being so patient! :D  
**

**HERE'S THE AGES OF THE CAST MEMBERS:**

**MAX: 25**

**FANG: 25**

**IGGY: 25**

**NUDGE: 24**

**GAZZY: 23**

**ANGEL: 22**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 2: Siblings?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was previously known as 'Live Life.' The plot and ideas are really different! This is the first chapter the rewritten one anyway. And thank you PinkCatHeaven for being so understanding and help me edit my first chapter also for approving it! :D**

**'Performing High'**

**Episode 2: Siblings?  
**

**Fang Ride starring as Logan Blue**

**Maximum Martinez starring as Kimberly Night**

**Nudge Rose starring as Amelia Night  
**

**Angel Knight starring as Skylar White**

**Iggy Jones starring as Jeffrey Williams**

**Gazzy Knight starring as Nate Spade **

_**Kimberly's POV:**_

_When Amelia and I walked into the school everyone stared at us.  
_

_Some boys wolf whistled and some girls stared enviously. "Why's everyone staring at us?" I whispered to Amelia, I didn't really care though I was just curious. _

_Amelia rolled her eyes, "We're new this is why I was talking about first impressions." _

_We walked up to the secretary. "Hi!", Amelia said bubbly as always, "My sister and I are new." _

_The lady smiled not at all mean looking. "What's your names?" She asked kindly. _

_"My names is Amelia Night and my sister is Kimberly Night." _

_"Here's your schedules ladies!" After we thanked her. _

_Amelia and I separated to find our lockers. _

_207, 208, AHA! 209! _

_When I opened my locker a lot of girls were glaring at me. _

_What did I do? Someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around to a girl with blonde curls and big, blue eyes. _

_"Yes?" I asked. The girl smiled at me, a real genuine one, "Hi! I'm Skylar but you can call me Skye. I thought I help you out on your first day of school." _

_I smiled slightly she didn't seem to have any bad intentions and she dressed appropriate, considering I seen some slutty looking girls already which disgust me to no end. _

_I mean come on, where's there dignity?_

_"Hi, I'm Kimberly but call me Kim. And why is every girl glaring at me besides you?" I ask looking around. _

_Skye laughed, "Oh apparently you have the locker beside the 'hottest guy at school'." She said putting air quotes around the hottest and looking disgusted at the same time.  
_

_I raised my eyebrow, "I'm assuming you don't like the 'hottest' guy at school?" putting air quotes myself on the word hottest._

_Skye shook her head smiling, "No! I love him!," noticing my confused expression she continued, "He's my brother!" _

_My mouth turned into a silent 'o'. "It's just disgusting seeing all those girls fawn over him and try to get his attention. Honestly, this school is half infested with sluts. As soon as I saw you, I knew you were the exact opposite which is great!" _

_I smiled, I liked this girl. "So who is your brother?" _

_Skye looked behind me, "There he is." _

_I turned around to find a handsome, black haired guy talking with a strawberry blonde hair guy.  
_

_"Him?" I pointed at the strawberry blonde hair guy who was more likely Skylar's brother. _

_"Nope!" Skylar said popping the 'p'. _

_"Him?" I now ask pointing at the black haired dude who looked_ nothing _like Skylar. _

_The blacked hair dude finally noticed me pointing at him. _

_He walked up to me, "Isn't it rude to point and stare?" He smirked. _

_Arrogant. Cocky. Those are the only words running through my mind. _

_I smirked,"Who said anything about staring? If anything, I was comparing you and Skye. I can't believe your siblings with Skye." _

_"Would you guys stop flirting already?!" The strawberry blonde guy asked. _

_"Jeffrey at your service." He said winking at me. _

_I rolled my eyes, amused. I decided I liked this kid. _

_"My name's Kimberly call me Kim."_

_"And this emo dude is Logan." Jeffrey said introducing the guy next to him. _

_I raised my eyebrow, emo? _

_As if reading my mind Logan said, "I'm not emo I just like to wear black." _

_I think I heard Jeffrey mutter, "Denial." _

_The bell rung, "Who has Mr. Gunther-Hagen for homeroom?" I ask._

_Jeffrey pushed Logan in front, "Lo-go here has him." _

_I snicker at Logan's nickname while he glares at Jeffrey. _

_"Let's go." Not a man of many words I see. _

* * *

**Max's POV:  
**

I was dreading today because I had to take my sister, Ella, on set.

I love my sister I really do.

But she is a major gossip queen and the opposite of me.

Meaning, she talks about fashion, make-up, and boys.

Well I talk about sports and my career.

Today she's probably going to squeal at everything and fawn over how cute and hot the boys are.

Great, right? (Note my sarcasm.)

Currently, I was waiting for my sister on set.

I must had one heck of an expression because Fang walked up to me saying and I quote, "It looks like you just ate a sweaty sock."

I scowled at him while he gave me one of his half smiles.

"What's got you in a sour mood?" He asked.

"My sister." I grumbled.

He raised a single eyebrow. Seriously how does he do that?!

"Do you want to hear me rant?" I said trying to raise a eyebrow but failing.

He chuckled, "It's not like I have something else to do."

I rolled my eyes, grinning. I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off by a girly voice, a _familiar_ girly voice.

"MAX!" Ella squealed.

I smiled at her, "Hey Ells."

She was jumping up and down, "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm on set!"

"Yep, well here you are."

"I can't wait until the show actually premieres in America!"

"Yeah and then I'll get mobbed by paparazzi! Yay!" I said sarcastically.

"I know right!" Ella said apparently not picking up on my sarcasm.

Then she noticed Fang standing next to me. "Who are you?" I can literally see her fawn over him.

Poor Fang. Yes, great entertainment for me and the rest of the cast and crew, but still poor Fang.

"Fang." Ah, back to the one word answers I see.

She smiled, "That's such a hot name!"

I can literally see Fang's growing discomfort. I sniffled a laugh.

Let me tell you something, for some reason Fang and I can read each other like a book which is saying something since Fang is an emotionless rock while I am not a very opened person myself.

Nudge said it was called fate, while I called it skill.

Fang looked at me his eyes saying, _This is your sister? She's nothing like you!_

I just grinned cheekily back at him.

Ella was currently explaining to him about the pros and cons of wearing all black.

I decided to take pity on him. I sighed dramatically, "Ella, don't scare the poor boy maybe you can ask his stylist to change his clothes to I don't know the color, pink?"

Okay, maybe I didn't really take pity on him, but I need save him sort of.

Ella's eyes lit up, "That's genius Max!"

"There's his stylist right there." I pointed at a young man who was talking to Nudge.

Nudge had been asking Fang's stylist to change his colors all week but his stylist said Fang preferred black.

I'm surprised his ears didn't bleed yet talking with Nudge.

Fang glared at me, "It's bad enough with Nudge now you sister?"

I put my hand over my heart, "Don't I deserve a 'thank you'?"

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter is short, this is just a filler chapter. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and being such loyal reviewers even after I rewrote this story!  
**

**Previously known as 'Live Life'. **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 HIATUS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hi guys! Long time no write. I am so sorry about what I am about to say. I am putting this story on hiatus. Your probably cursing me through your computer screen, trust me I hate it when author's do this to. But I just got MAJOR writer's block for this story and I just don't feel the excitement anymore when I write this story. **

**But I do have another idea for a Maximum Ride fanfiction that I _may_ start writing and actually post it. **

**And if I DO post it, keep a look out for my name in the archive or simply put me on your Author Alerts or maybe put in the reviews saying you want me to PM you if I do post the story and when I post it.**

**I am just going to focus on writing one fanfiction at a time.**

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! **

**-Wisegirl4eva**


End file.
